Finding What You're Not Looking For
by LouiseRisa
Summary: You know the feeling when you look for something and you can't find it but when you're not looking for it, it's right there in front of you? Yeah, imagine Stoick when he finds his wife and son. In the dragon sanctuary. As a dragon himself no less. Drabble. HicStrid. Challenge from Shadow 4146.
1. Preview

**Original summary:  
** Hiccup left, flew right into his mother and now 5yrs later Berk thinks both are dead. So what happens when all of Berk are turned into dragon? Berk learns of the Queen and heads to a nest with a kind King. What happens when they find dragon riders who just so happen to be their heir and there chief's wife? Worst they can't communicate to each other. (Hicstrid)

 **Rules:**  
\- Hiccup can not lose a limb.

 **Details as per the challenge:**  
Hiccup left and no one knows what happened, so since Hiccup went in the forest and was never found they all assumed that he was carried off by a dragon. So every one thinks him dead.

Hiccup ends up with his mother right after he left.

5yrs later (Queen still alive)

And Berk is about to change much to their disbelief and horror. By the wrath of the gods or witch; who,why,how don't know you figure that out. But bottom line everyone on Berk is changed into dragons.

Berk is shocked and even more so when the real dragons come to raid them as usual. While the dragons are confused as to where all the vikings went. Though if getting food for the Queen is easier there not going to think much on it. While Berk comes to terms about dragons not being mindless beasts and are apparently forced to raid them, they come up with a story about who they are and why their there. Mostly because no one knows how to fight in their new bodies. The real dragons explain to the new flock about the Red Death there gluttonous Queen and since this new flock is yet under her control they tell the new dragons(aka vikings) of another nest with a kind king to the North (It is the north right?) with rumors that humans live with the dragons, as well as save dragons from other humans.

Bottom line Berk learns to fly with their new wings and set course to the kings nest. Though once close enough to the nest seeing humans with dragon like masks riding on the back of dragons is shocking to say the least. (some may or may not have stopped flying in their shock and fell out of the sky.) Now imagine their surprise to a dragon as big as a king (they were never going to win this war like they were) and Hiccup and Valka are alive! They sided with dragons!? And why is my son approaching me with his hand held out?

No Dragonese, takes out all the fun in trying to understand one another.


	2. Chapter 1: Leaving

**A HtTYD FanFiction** **Challenge Accepted by** ** _LouiseRisa_**

 **Finding What You're Not Looking For (Title may be changed in a later date)**

 **Summary:** He left before the final showdown. She found the odd green eyed child on dragon a few days later and took him in. Fast forward five years, they have an surge of dragons joining their home for refuge. What now? Drabble. HicStrid. Challenge from Shadow 4146.

 **Note to self:** Write a better summary. Maybe change the title. Apologize for not updating other fics. Sort life back together.

~...~...~...~...~

 **Chapter 1: Leaving**

 _ **Hiccup's POV**_

"That's it! We're leaving." I grumble as I tie the last strap to the saddle on Toothless. Anymore of this... this dragon killing, and I might just go crazy.

The sooner we leave, the better.

"Come on, bud," I tug on the saddle, trying to nudge Toothless to take flight. We need to leave before anyone finds out.

Astrid can take care of herself. And if she tells on me to the villagers, Toothless and I should be long gone by then.

I grit my teeth as Toothless take to the sky. It's always so refreshing to be able to feel the cool rush of the wind against my body with the infamous speed of a Night Fury, but today, there's no more test flights.

Today, we're running away.

Away from all these fighting.

Away from all these killing we subject ourselves to.

Away... to freedom.

Yeah. Freedom.

Maybe, we can find some place we can start anew.

Some place where I can learn more of their kind.

Somewhere dragons and humans can live in peace.

That sounds about good.

For now, Toothless and I will leave Berk; the place I once called "home".


End file.
